<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大妖x斋王 by 吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432122">大妖x斋王</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E'>吃小饼干的神 (klsy1248)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 原创, 约稿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klsy1248/pseuds/%E5%90%83%E5%B0%8F%E9%A5%BC%E5%B9%B2%E7%9A%84%E7%A5%9E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毛茸茸的白毛清冷大妖x伊势神宫活泼少女斋王，是约稿！原创oc，感谢金主允许放出！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>大妖x斋王</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大妖x斋王</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“——若非殿下之德，上感于天，怎能有幸见如此胜景！”<br/>
于这激昂人声之先，久理惊醒在香气中，清冷如高山云雾，就像是扑面而来的冰粒霜霰。那气息是有温度的，几乎要令她打个寒颤。<br/>
更妙的是，冷到绝处，反而催出馥郁的清芬来。<br/>
是白梅。久理推开木窗，乌压压的人跪成一片，她的乳母，女房之首中务君则在最前。白梅一夜间如冰雪覆压枝上，从院中到长长的渡廊两旁，纯粹的白瓣以与色之寡淡相反的强势存在，完全夺取了所有视线。<br/>
枝上绿叶落尽，唯有这不掺一丝杂色，仿佛不应存在于世间的白。使人觉得目一瞬就会消失，气一呼就会融化，指一触就会冻伤的……奇绝之美。<br/>
就算她在京中，也从未见过这样纯净的异种白梅，更别提开于盛夏了。难怪就连伊势的神官，都将这当成祭主虔心奉神，而得天象相应。<br/>
唯有身为斋王的她心知肚明，这令人心神动摇的无暇之白，非但不是神恩，反而是某位大妖的手笔。<br/>
——“‘我园梅花乱飘落，犹如天上流雪来。’阁下请尽管嘲笑吧，夏日的龙胆紫早已绽于廊下，我却还痴心妄想着早春白梅的芳容呢。”<br/>
换上简单不惹眼的壶装束，挽起行动不便的及身长发，用市女笠宽大的虫纱将面容遮好，像普通侍女般溜出神宫。在她沿早已熟记在心的小径穿行在镇守之森中，来到那处悬崖边，任性地说出这番话的第二天，白雪仙境般的奇景出现了。<br/>
在阴阳道中地位尊崇，总领其他一切神社，供奉天照大御神与三神器之一的八咫镜，伊势神宫的祭主历来只能由皇女担任，被尊为“斋王”。<br/>
斋王身份崇高，生活却清苦。作为侍奉神的巫女，除非新天皇即位，选出下任祭主，否则终生都要困于荒僻遥远的伊势，不得回京，也不能婚嫁。向来只有最不得宠，外家势弱的公主才会得此一职，形同发配贬谪。<br/>
无论谁也想不到，藤原皇后嫡出，太政大臣的外孙女，先皇最宠爱的一品宫，久理内亲王竟会在东宫即位后被选为斋王，即日离京赴伊势就职。<br/>
先皇尚在时，久理独得的荣宠，甚至远在诸位皇子之上。就连那些风流薄情的殿上人，都纷纷递送和歌取悦她身侧的女房。谁成想，眨眼间天翻地覆，她竟沦落到这番境地呢？<br/>
然而，和那些在品香赏花，吟歌酬答之暇，偶尔想起这位昔日风光无限的内亲王殿下的京中贵人，他们的揣测大相径庭。久理非但没因跌落云端而终日怨恨悲凄，不如说一如鱼入大海，惬意快活得不得了。<br/>
伊势地处偏远，却也与世隔绝，宁静安谧如桃源。作为祭主与内亲王，神宫中更是无人敢约束于她。五十铃河川潺潺若涌繁星，镇守之森苍绿庄严如神域。京中求而不得的自由悠闲，在这里大可尽享。<br/>
没过半月，她已经将周围逛完一圈。深谷中有蜿蜒曲折，遍布湿滑青苔的小道，琉璃般透彻清亮的小溪不时有斑斓鲤鱼跃出，山中长遍含着小小花苞的野樱。小道尽头，是一处弯月般豁然延出的悬崖，崖下深渊望不见底，令人头晕目眩。<br/>
崖上有棵高大的五针松，常青的树冠如撑开一把碧伞，树下则是一方平整光滑的青石，坐上去凉风习习，松涛如鸣，很是舒心，于是她便常来此地。渐渐地，一些平日难以对亲近女房启齿的话，也在这里自然而然地倾诉闲聊，说给静寂如海的深渊。<br/>
发现不对是在不久前。不知从何时起，她的每个愿望都会实现，每次抱怨都能得到平复。熏炉里添了上好的玄丝乌炭，书箱里总能翻出没看过的和歌与物语集，一觉醒来，枕畔的黑漆食盒里放了羊羹、樱瓣糕、糖渍李子和挂着白霜的柿饼——根本不是一个时令的点心。甚至曾出言不逊冒犯她的神官，第二天就被京中命令调走，路途上生了场重病，险些丢了性命。<br/>
一次两次的巧合，还能说是身为天皇的兄长派人暗中关照在伊势的妹妹。现在这样，怎么看都不对劲。神官和女房们相信是因为斋王殿下的虔诚侍奉，得到了神明的额外照拂，故而不以为意。<br/>
得了吧，虔不虔诚她自己最知道了。每天斋王必须主持的御馔祭祀，她庄严肃穆地躬身在神台前摇着御魂金铃，心里想的全是待会吃什么，要不要去森林玩，或者偷溜去山下的村庄参加集市。<br/>
况且身为伊势神宫的祭主巫女，就算她没有修习阴阳术，总也比常人的感知更为敏锐。那个虽然她没见过，却切实曾出现于她身边的存在，与其说是神明，不如说气息更近似于妖魔。<br/>
过往之时，妖怪肆虐，其中凶悍者甚至能打上高天原，连神明也要避其锋芒。此后情势虽有好转，妖祸仍未尽除，京中尚有百鬼夜行，天皇与大臣还要整天延请阴阳师辟邪驱魔。后宫中更是多有悲怨和惨剧，她生长于此，妖鬼之属，见得竟不算少，气息也并非分辨不出。<br/>
之后久理又试探数次，确认了对方就身处悬崖深渊之下，虽然从来静默不语，却以行动代替作答。<br/>
到底是何方妖魔，竟敢如此胆大妄为，将巢穴安置在如同神域的镇守之森，在伊势神宫中来去自如，还去接近侍奉天照大御神的巫女？<br/>
不，她虽然是神官，还是所有神官中地位最高，代替天皇侍奉神明的“斋王”，但真的没半分降妖除魔的念头，何况他也对她从无恶意。<br/>
……她只是很想真正见他一面。<br/>
无论她怎样倾诉和恳求，他从来不肯说一句话，更别提见面。<br/>
那为什么不厌其烦地完成她每一个细小的，任性的愿望，为什么她睡前夹在门缝中的纸条会掉到地上？<br/>
她才不相信这样的大妖怪只是出于同情就做了那么多，而不是因为心动了。凭什么只许他深夜潜进房间偷看她，他自己却藏起来一次都不许她见？<br/>
被天皇宠得任性妄为的公主，可不是被狐狸为了油豆腐就随便勾引又抛弃的村女啊——<br/>
久理照常敷衍过祭祀，然后偷溜了出去。撩起遮面的虫纱，眼前的深渊依旧让人心惊胆战。<br/>
“我要下去啦！”她运足气向崖下喊了一声，“你不来见我，我还不能自己去找你吗！”<br/>
要是她说完就干脆地跳下去，或许气势能更足些。<br/>
久理站在崖边，有细碎的小石块从她足下跌落，就算放了狠话也还是不太敢踏出那一步。<br/>
毕竟她是真的很怕死啊！还怕疼、怕黑、怕虫子……<br/>
她的手伸到襟前，又摸了摸那半沓以神宫名义请阴阳师画的符咒。反复告诉自己，就算他没有被这一手逼出来，她也有符咒护身不至于摔死。<br/>
悬崖比她想的还要深，落下时反冲的气浪翻起她长长的墨色衣袖盖在脸上，久理努力忍着风吹的刺痛睁眼也什么都看不到。<br/>
——不会真就这么绝情吧。斋王殿下捏着符咒惊了一下，绝对不肯承认有可能是自己自作多情。难道是他长得特别难看，所以不敢出现在她面前？要是这个理由她好像也就接受了，毕竟她真的很看脸……<br/>
在她马上就要失望地使用符咒时，下坠停止了。她的身体仿佛突然变作一卷飞絮，柔缓平滑地被风托着落到地面上。<br/>
她当即拽下碍事的衣袖探头向外看，没有，一个人影也不见。<br/>
从崖上看，悬崖下面一片黑黢黢的。然而这里竟也开遍了她早上才看见的那种纯然一色的白梅，其数在千株以上，无边无涯，仿佛真正的香雪之海。托起她的那阵风从白梅林穿过，冰白的梅瓣如玉屑自瑶池抛洒，落在身上，好像自己也化身成了这千万梅树中的一株。<br/>
“你不该来的。”<br/>
响起的声音幽邃清冷，又让她听不出方向。假如说冰雪是白梅香气的温度，那这就是它的声音了。<br/>
久理接了满捧梅瓣，兴奋地抬起头：“你终于说话了！你是梅花妖吗？花妖应该都很好看吧？”<br/>
“回去，不要再来悬崖了。”<br/>
久理：“好不容易下来一次，这就赶我走，恐怕不是待客之道吧？”<br/>
“……就不该接着你，摔得疼了才会长教训。”<br/>
久理匪夷所思：“你说话好没道理，难道是我先招惹的你吗？我喜爱崖上风光，假如你嫌我聒噪，扰乱了你的修行，大可明白告知，我一早就走人了。可是你没有，还把我的话都听进去，把我想要的一件件都做成了。让我又心动，又好奇，你却不露面了，逼得我跳下悬崖来找你——”<br/>
她停了一停，才接下说道：“要是换成京中的公卿，我都要以为你是情根深种，在对我欲擒故纵了。”<br/>
“荒唐！”<br/>
她好像听见什么东西被恼怒捏碎的声音。<br/>
白梅如雪般在她眼前飘飞，眨眼间竟没过了她竹木履的脚面。<br/>
“就算见成一面又能如何？”对方说，语声冷淡得更像是白梅的妖精了，“崖上的青石，原本放着一方棋盘。”<br/>
那是已记不清年岁的久远之前，他行经此地，有人在山顶独自下一人的棋，见了便邀他对弈。落下数子，同为大妖的好友以丹鸦请他共饮梅酒，于是棋局只能作罢。<br/>
——去去便回，再续此局。他当时是这么说的吗？<br/>
久理若有所思，安静地听他就此说来，待他停住，就自然接上：“想来对阁下而言，百年不过一瞬，酒酣大梦一场，醒时故人形体已托山阿，不复存于此世之中了吧。”<br/>
“既然知道，你还要见我做什么？”<br/>
他醉后醒来，只看到满是尘灰苍苔的棋盘，落子仿佛还是在昨日。而今青石尚在，梅林尚在，他尚在，可是那人形貌如何，是男是女，他却全然忘记了。<br/>
久理已经明白了他不是不心动，却不能见她的理由。<br/>
碎冰撞击般清冽的声线回荡在耳侧，无边无涯的白梅林仿佛有了生命，花瓣翻飞着涌向她，像是一场花海中的龙吸水，卷作漩涡的白梅风再度将她托起。<br/>
她又回到了崖上。</p><p>伊势神宫的斋王近日心情不佳，连日不发一言枯坐窗前，本来因她而开朗几分的古老神宫也在这几天气氛沉闷下来。神官和女房皆是忧心忡忡，但殿下无意向任何人倾吐心事。<br/>
久理有苦难言。<br/>
不，令她烦忧的不是渊下的大妖。即使在京中，也不乏被重重阻隔的恋情，与宫中侍从私奔的更衣，和贫民女子坠入情网的僧侣，她也从来不觉得自己会缺少冲破藩篱，追求心之所向的勇气。<br/>
如果她没有发现一件震悚可怖的事实的话。<br/>
久理从榻上翻身坐起，不知何时，四周已是完全的寂静，神宫的侍从似乎都陷入沉眠，就连枝上的夜蝉都声不可闻。数重纱幕帷帐外，隐约可见站在她榻前的人影。会以如此架势现身的人，此刻根本不用作他想。<br/>
“你来干什么？”久理衣衫不整，根本不想见他，没好气地说。<br/>
“已经一个月没见你去崖边。”对方顿了顿，“来看看你……是不是遇上麻烦。”<br/>
“那你可以回去了。”久理语气平平，像真正的内亲王一样冷淡威严地下逐客令，“我不会再去那里，你也不必再来。”<br/>
身后没有回应，久理以为他走了。面前被纱幕隔绝的黑暗寂静而沉重，疲累在放松的一瞬间涌上来，她叹了口气，重新打算躺回去。<br/>
数重帷帐被一把掀开，逆着窗扉射入的月光，有人一手抓着纱帐，半边身子倾下探入帐中。就和她在完全没心理准备的情况下打了照面。<br/>
一见即知其非人身份的容姿。垂及足边的银发如同流泻的月华，深深望向她的眼瞳是像融化的太阳般的澄金，而自眼尾则又延伸出艳冶的红纹。风雅昳丽的美貌也因此透出深浓的妖异之感，两相叠加，向她望来的眼眸微微流转，都尽是惊心动魄。<br/>
哇哦。<br/>
久理面无表情，在心中轻声赞叹。<br/>
可算明白为什么之前跳崖相逼他都不肯出来。要是之前就见了他真面目，别说放手，她哪还迈得动步啊？<br/>
“你到底想做什么啊。”她叹息着抓抓头发，毫无京中贵女的姿态，“我成天追着你不见，还揪着我说了一通我在你眼中如朝生暮死的蜉蝣，不可能在一起的大道理。好不容易我想通了，你又不干了？”<br/>
光泽幽沉的银发如蝶翅纹路般散开，落在她来不及收回的手背上，那双光华耀目的金眸不知何时迫近眼前。<br/>
“吾名为……泷。”<br/>
“那好吧，泷。”久理顺着叫他的名字，“所以你现在是反悔了？嘛……如果你有心的话，其实我也不是那么难哄……”<br/>
“没有。”她面前的大妖立刻别过头。月光从拉开的窗扉射入幽深帷帐，他的银色长发也泛起流水般黯黯光泽，让她有点手痒想摸一摸。<br/>
最初停留此地的因由他已不复记起，白梅林外的伊势神宫也早就换了不知几任神主。如扇子般浓密亮丽的黑发，藤花般高雅又脆弱的容颜，在他印象中只是一个姓名模糊，样貌不变的人偶，唯有这回的来者格外吵闹。作画、梳妆、起舞或是摆弄玩偶都令这位公主觉得索然无味，她时常在庭院中和侍从们蹴鞠，举弓射箭，也是头一个认真去学祓除不祥、退治鬼神的阴阳术的斋王。<br/>
最麻烦的是，她还会换上从侍女处拿来的壶装束，扮成最普通的样子钻进山林，搅扰他的清净。<br/>
起初只是信手为之，渐渐在他自己都没察觉时，聆听那个崖上的声音已然成为朝夕期盼之事。<br/>
然而雏鸟尚在巢中就为一口食物与同胞夺抢，幼兽毛发初生就被逐出翼护之下。实力强横的妖魔敢与高天原的神明叫板，具人之形，却兽性犹存。<br/>
这般心绪，发自何端，名为何物，又有何解？<br/>
越是思索越陷入迷茫，纠缠入前所未有的困惑与烦扰之中。而人命又那样微弱渺小，好似一吹即灭的烛焰。青石上棋盘边的一晤，那个人早已淡忘无迹，唯独给他留下鲜明印象的便是与妖灵不同，人之命运的短暂无常。<br/>
太脆弱，所以迟疑着不敢伸出手触碰，犹豫该不该出面相见。<br/>
“不是后悔拒绝我？那夤夜来访，所为而何？”<br/>
从他略为松动的反应中寻到一丝底气，久理立即紧追不放反问道。<br/>
她双臂一张，扑过去抱住了他。<br/>
泷的银发看上去流丽垂曳，光泽如水，而把头埋在他发间蹭，却丰美厚密，像是狐狸的长毛。<br/>
“想想吧，倘若是此刻还好说，”她一边蹭毛茸茸，一边随口胡扯，“以后再找我，对你只是在梅树下小憩了片刻，而我已经回到京中，被主上下诏成为了某人的北之方，更或者化作一抔尘土了吧？哎呀，那多遗憾。所以不若……”<br/>
说到一半的话被截断了。<br/>
人世之变幻不定，如泡沫且浮且沉，且结且灭。无论寿数几十载即告终结，还是数百年仍青春不死，在这莫测的无常中所能把握的，仅有眼前一瞬罢了。<br/>
夜风重又拂起，幽隐而又妖异，在月色下令人不安的花气充溢斗室之内，与炭炉浓熏的衣被香交织相融，宛如情浓般密洽。束发的白纸带不知何时早已散开，久理的黑发披拂在枕上，也和撑在她上方那人垂下的清辉流转的银发纠缠不清。<br/>
直到快呼吸不上来，她才从这个突如其来的吻中挣开。唇齿间密密匝匝渗入气息，出乎意料地强硬而不容拒绝，锋利的牙尖甚至磨得她唇上刺痛。那是因为妖灵的感情缺乏人类的细腻丰富，似乎凉薄又冷漠，爆发出时却更加纯粹热烈。<br/>
“这可都是很正常的事情，听不下去啦？”自认占了上风的久理笑眯眯地问，又攀上紧实的肩头埋进他的长发间。<br/>
“是你别再演了。”修长手指捏住后颈，把她从银色长毛里拽了起来，对上隐隐跳动火光的金眸。<br/>
当她露出这样的表情，是意味着对自己所说的那些都毫不在乎吗？人可以面带笑容地拔刀相向，可以温柔婉转却极尽嘲讽，而他想去理解就万分困难。<br/>
人的表情、语气、话中内容和其真意的差距如此大，她口中的爱慕又是否值得信任？<br/>
泷凝视她缓缓俯身。那双眼形状优美，眼尾上飞，红纹扫开浓丽一笔。然而越是凑近，越让人心头发憷。金眸过于澄净，如同折射光彩却不含感情的宝石，只有孩童和野兽，才会有这样专注、单纯又冷酷的眼眸。<br/>
“现在轮到我问。”冰凉的指尖意有所指地按在她胸前，绵软耸翘的两团被分开，又轻轻贴着那根探入的手指，触感柔嫩温润。指下是心脏的搏动，但却没有一种办法能真正透过伪装，听清谁的“心声”。<br/>
“该想想后悔与否的是你才对。”他说，“那日对你说的话……你真的想清楚了吗？”<br/>
“想过了。”久理在他身下眨眨眼，“日后我变成老婆婆，而你依旧如此刻美貌，说不定是会后悔的——可彼时之我又不是此时之我，她的事与我何干？”<br/>
无论人还是妖，既没有几十年，也没有千百年可活。因为内质与外在都无时无刻不在改变，稍不留神，此刻之人早已远非记忆中的自己。此时之“你我”，唯独存于现在罢了。就这一意义而言，他们之间的差别又何其渺小，哪有去在意的必要呢？<br/>
苦于昼短夜长，秉烛而游，纵情狂欢之句，大概亦是作此想。<br/>
抵在双乳间的修长手指捻弄领口，试探着轻抚颈项间薄嫩的肌肤，因为缺乏对人类身体和亲昵行为的了解，手上没轻没重，甚至让她呼吸都有细微的滞涩感。鼻息间哼出的轻喘将本就不复清净庄重，为异样的妖魅色彩所染的神宫深处扰得更乱。<br/>
最后还在深长缠绵的吻中压着她的下颌，让被反复吸得开始躲避的唇舌无处可藏。温热湿润，亲昵又陌生的气息在此中交换着浸入彼此的身体。试图用舌根和上颚含住，制止对方继续作乱侵占地盘，结果反而弄巧成拙，被他的舌抵弄着顶开每一寸敏感的黏膜，仔仔细细舔舐了个遍。<br/>
京中的公卿风雅之下，也不乏种种艳情故事。久理对此事当然也非一无所知，也不是没在别院做客时窥看到游廊外交缠的身影。但即使如此，真正轮到自己时，也被那超乎想象的一连串颤栗搅得全身发软。<br/>
泷舔了下她的咽喉。像是山中的神明审视作为祭品被献上的少女，无论哪处都正合心意，鲜嫩诱人。水纹般细密的快感从相贴处一圈圈轻快地扩散到手指和足尖，久理面上一片潮红，呼吸不稳地把头埋进又厚又软的银色长发中，掩住自己的羞窘之态。<br/>
里衣的襟口被解开，从圆润的肩头层层褪下，如漆般光艳浓黑的长发拢到雪白颈项一侧。胧月的幽光下，那双瞳孔微微缩起的金眸中映出一片秀美纤盈，胸前的两团触上去像是揉不开的脂膏，丰腻莹白。就算对情事一无所知，也在此时受本能的诱引俯身咬了上去。<br/>
久理低嘶一声，乳尖毫无预兆地被磨得生疼。扯开衣襟直接在她身上探索的手也带着凉意，粗鲁而生涩的揉弄让养尊处优，从没吃过这样苦头的细嫩身体生出格外鲜明异样的被触碰感。她一时分不清楚是疼痛还是酥软隐秘的渴望，但毫无疑义的是，他人的气息覆盖了自己的，被摩挲过的地方好像不属于她了一样。<br/>
久理立刻不满地拽了拽掌心攥紧的长发。<br/>
然而这时候再想推拒也已经晚了。相拥着倒在重重幽隐的幔帐和丝绸轻纱中，对方完全没有停下来的意思，而她即使脑海中还留有某处清醒，瞠目结舌地喊着“至少别在这儿开始吧”，但身体就像已经被美貌的妖魔诱惑过去一样，毫无抵抗地屈服了。<br/>
压在扯得七零八落的衣堆里的纤细双腿不自觉地悄悄夹紧，软嫩的小肉核恰巧磨到顶在她腿间的坚硬膝盖，中间只隔了一层薄如流水的织物。久理只是一瞬间的抽气和恍神，就立刻被撑在她身上，耐心折腾她半裸的上身，在肩头颈间都像刻戳一样盖上牙印的人察觉了。<br/>
单看起来比起人更似兽类的眼眸，即使外表再怎么美丽，仅是被这样注视就会从心底升起强烈的“非人之物”感。糟糕的是反而因此身体的感知错乱地增幅了……泷的膝盖更向前顶住碾了碾，揉胸的手也下到已经可以透过衣料感觉出湿润的腿间。<br/>
被放过时，平躺依然挺立的饱满乳球软绵绵地晃了晃，从被捏揉成的形状中恢复。而娇小粉嫩的乳尖经吮后成了肿大的肉珠，樱桃般红润。<br/>
在她细腻温热的身体上拂过，他的手也同化为人类的温度，只剩指尖那一点还像冷玉。准确找到位置捏上去，那里已经是一片湿滑，才刚碰到就让她浑身打了个哆嗦。小小软软的肉核只是被捉住轻柔拧了几下，就充血地硬立，从两片花瓣中挺了出来。平常完全被忽视掉的身体密处，作为弱点被玩弄时却会不成比例地让全身都瘫软。<br/>
大开的双腿被扳到两边，为了看得更清楚而又卡着她的腰臀向上推。湿润的肉缝完全暴露出来，手指一探进去就被嫩肉夹裹。就着湿黏水液往里旋转着深入体内开拓，才刚弯了弯指节，颤栗不停的久理就突然挣扎起来。<br/>
“停、停一下！”<br/>
湿濡的肉壁套在手指上，尽管身体努力向上缩，紧紧吸附的嫩肉还是不肯挪动，让她深喘一口气，又软着腰倒了回去。<br/>
“我不觉得你会因此而疼痛。”泷略微偏头注视着她，银色长发从身前垂落，披拂在身下赤裸的雪白肌肤上，如同化为实质的月光。他意有所指地用指节顶了顶靠近穴口的某个点，久理小声地哼出绵软的鼻音，抓住他撑在自己身侧的手想推开。<br/>
但她满面的潮红让那可以忽略的力道毫无说服性。第二根手指甚至也趁机插进去，搅弄着撑开内壁，可以清晰地听到水液在指间黏合又抹开的声音。他的动作细致又磨人，久理软着腰被送上几轮小顶峰，腿都蹬不动了，却偏偏离满足下腹隐隐灼烧的渴望还差点什么。<br/>
在对方解开衣带时，她甚至在不自觉中小幅度地前后晃动起腰，用柔嫩多汁的小穴磨蹭他的膝盖。但是当真的吃进去时，她才发现自己还是想得太简单了。<br/>
仅仅是圆硕的头部顶入穴口，她就忍不住喘着气叫停。把她穴口撑圆的那根肉茎顿了顿，终于还是被湿濡温热的内壁吸裹得本能般遵从了欲望，挺到更深处。<br/>
和之前柔和绵密的刺激截然不同，强烈的撑胀感几乎让她觉得自己快被捅穿了。甚至虽然尺寸不合，炙热的肉茎缓慢插到最里面，把深处闭合的甬道撑开操得透透的，又因为她丰沛的水液得以顺利进出。连口气都没来得及喘上，没入身体的肉茎就撤了出去，留下已经深深记住那个形状的内壁随小腹的缩紧颤抖着，然后来不及合拢就又被一举顶入。<br/>
泪花一瞬间浮上眼眶，虽然并非京中那些娇柔得弱不胜衣的姬君，平日连重物也不曾提过的身体也同样不堪挞伐。缩起身子想往上撤，反倒变成自己套在肉棒上磨弄，又被掐着腰结结实实顶了几下。<br/>
揪紧锦褥的手没了力气，受不住折腾而乱挥，指尖在滑顺蓬松的绒毛间一划而过。<br/>
这个……好像不是头发？<br/>
她勉强睁开发酸的眼睛，随着起伏扫过她小臂内侧的是一条横着卷过来的大尾巴，约有一人长。丰美华丽的丝状白毛如云块般铺开，足足占了床榻半边。压在她身上的人金眸微微眯起，眼角鲜艳的红纹扩大一倍不止，蔓延至额际又伸入鬓中。<br/>
若说他刚现身时，虽然形貌有异，但观其风采分明是风雅清丽的贵公子，现在却实打实的是山行的妖魔了。原本淡漠的神情此刻她也看不穿，仿佛是狂热，又仿佛是将她视作猎物的冷酷。<br/>
尽管月色朦胧，但她应当没有看错，泷头上的是……耳朵？<br/>
银色长发中翘起一对毛茸茸的白色尖耳，在他看向她时也随着动了动。<br/>
意识到自己的变化被他察觉，那条大尾巴更肆无忌惮地摇了摇，甚至大胆地扫上她胸前，鲜明的刺痒让本来就有些红肿的乳尖敏感地颤了颤。这种明显被非人之物亵弄私密处的冲击让刺激翻倍了。<br/>
“……这个样子，会很奇怪，让你不喜欢吗？”<br/>
泷略微低下头询问，明明沉醉于情欲当中，舒服得外表都不受控了，他还是将声音保持着诱人的冷意，只是不可避免地多了几分沙哑。<br/>
太久没有遇到过其他人，他眼前只是山林，耳中只有流水，已经连自己外貌可能在情绪变化时显化本体吓到人的事都忘了。<br/>
他并未感到哪里不好，只是此时略有些麻烦。静对群山旷野的无数个日夜，如今想来也依然不错，然而现在有了她，才觉出少了些什么。<br/>
身下的撞击像要把她钉进床榻里，久理的汗水把鬓发都浸湿，黑润地贴在颊边，她努力拉着他的长发把人拽低，贴在耳边喘息着说：“怎么这样问？有人这样说过你吗？”<br/>
“那有没有人称赞过你这个样子？……什么，摇头？那我来说，光辉美丽……甚合我心。以后每天都要夸上一遍。”<br/>
回应她的是猛然落下的吻。<br/>
原本已经在长久的孤独中平静如深潭的心，在一粒粒小石子日复一日投入中，微小的涟漪终于也荡起翻覆的波澜。</p><p>即使布下结界，毕竟还在神宫中，不能折腾太久。浑身酸疼无力的久理被厚软的尾巴卷起来，她叹了口气，艰难地在白毛中扑腾两下，从床榻另一侧的几案上抽出一封信。<br/>
这才是她一个月来困扰不休，甚至不去崖上找他的源头。<br/>
天皇大权旁落已久，诏令出于太政之门。皇后先要尽藤原家女儿的责任，而后才是子女的母亲。是以久理自幼时起，陪伴身侧、照顾爱护的都是身为东宫的兄长，彼此感情深厚。一年前，当她向刚继位的新皇请求“不想稀里糊涂出嫁，成为某人的北之方”后，很快就被送往僻远的伊势。<br/>
也是让她远离京中，不卷入君王与藤原氏权力斗争的照拂之意。<br/>
离京之日，跟随她的扈从女房浩浩荡荡，多达百人，而京中主上的御书信件也从未断绝。本是让她弥足感激的亲人关爱，然而当掌握天下的障碍被逐步扫清，信中的灼然情意却也愈来愈明晰炽烈。先前她还懵然不觉，如今心有所属，加之信末的和歌过于露骨，联想起兄长此前作为，不由一阵阵心惊。<br/>
“——叶叶相对，接骨之木。君别日久，情难自抑待君前。”<br/>
伊邪那岐命和伊邪那美命大神就是兄妹，王室近亲通婚本属平常，异母子女结缘都有不少先例，但在同母所出的血脉间却是绝对的禁忌。<br/>
古时允恭天皇膝下的兄妹轻太子与衣通姬相互恋慕，悖伦之举使天下离心离德。轻太子被流放，衣通姬也追随而去，两人双双殉情。而信末这首正是他们之间的赠回歌。<br/>
“小时候肆意妄为，只因我是主上的女儿，现在能快活自在，又因为我是主上的妹妹……然而当天下最有权势的庇护伞转而化作溺囚之笼，想要脱身又谈何容易。”<br/>
久理的手无意识在几案上敲了敲。<br/>
——除却主上御笔，另有几封署名“藤原”的信件。<br/>
狡猾老道的太政，她的外祖父，果然哪怕被迫至穷途仍是耳目通天。骇人事实在信中被隐晦点破，如果借他之力斡旋，或许未必不能成事……然而她不想再回到风雅之下靡乱流丽，暗潮涌动的京都，却也不希望让哥哥像轻太子一样为万人唾弃，或是站上他的敌对面。<br/>
“那你如今又作何打算？”<br/>
活像是少了新玩具的猫，那条被冷落的大尾巴不甘寂寞地从身后又把她卷回来，长毛蓬松软绵如云朵，将整个人裹在其中。久理身上还软着，象征性地挣了挣就舒舒服服地被他团在毛里。<br/>
“原本为了不连累，想将一切解决后再去见你，解决不了……那就不见了。”<br/>
泷在她耳边哼了一声，与长毛的蓬松不同，流水丝绸般润泽的银发覆上她赤裸的肩背，红肿的乳尖被挑出来不轻不重地捏了一下。<br/>
“别、别碰，不行了……”久理哆嗦一下，胸前却还在那只手的虚虚笼罩中。<br/>
“现在当然要另当别论——”她抬起头去，和那双凛然美丽的金眸对视，含笑道，“从伊势抢走现任斋王的话，不仅损及主上的威仪，全天下的阴阳师都面上无光。从今往后，走到哪里都要被神宫和阴阳寮咬着紧追不放，就算再怎么厉害，也会被他们烦死吧。”<br/>
“我不介意。”<br/>
泷扬了扬眉，傲慢又轻飘飘地说：<br/>
“虽然很麻烦，如果你想的话，我会饶他们一命的。”</p><p>京都的北面，在鞍马山茂密的杉树林之中，是祭祀司掌降雨、止雨，守护京都水源的龙神的贵船神社。森林深处高山深峡，被清凉的河川环抱，又鲜有人至，可以说是炎夏避暑的最好去处。<br/>
“不，你不要过来。”久理背对着他，拽起衣裾，褪去鞋袜，在汩汩流出的冷澈山泉中濯洗双足，头也不回地说。<br/>
泷的本体是庞然美丽，只应于幻梦中现身的白色巨兽。平时她喜欢被大尾巴卷着，冬天更是缩成一团靠着他窝在长毛里。但夏天她怕热，毛茸茸汗湿了更会黏在她身上，于是每天避着他不许靠近。<br/>
巨兽不爽地舔了舔爪子，但还是蹲在她身后，不远不近，将她小小地罩在自己的影子里。等到日影移过峰顶的积雪，凉爽的阴翳随之降临，这才抖抖耳朵变回人形。<br/>
坐在泉水边的久理在他走到身后时突然回头，一副邀功的样子：“快看！像不像？”<br/>
素白透净的面容上，赫然用艳色的丹朱绘出和他眼尾一样妖冶的红纹。膝边小小的陶罐里是还剩一半的颜料，不知道她自己涂涂抹抹了多久。<br/>
……这样看上去，就像完全被打上他的印记，全然为他所属一样。<br/>
“是已经猜到我要怎么做了吗？”金眸垂下来细细把她面容的每一寸扫过，泷突然问。<br/>
久理回以茫然。<br/>
“你从宫室脱身，却遁逃不出生老病死之外……竟然没想过以后该如何相守吗？”<br/>
他抿着唇平平淡淡地说，简直让她想起曾经奉东宫之命看顾她的那位近卫少将，看到她胡闹，严肃说教起来让人头疼。<br/>
冷玉般沁着凉意的指尖点在她额心，划到眼角的红纹上：“你以为这是什么？”<br/>
并不是朱砂绘上的装饰，而是接近神明的大妖才会有的妖纹赤妆。<br/>
贵船龙神是水神，也是结缘之神。<br/>
因为妖力强盛到接近高天原的神明，所以能做到一些神才能做到的事。有一种方法，可以将自己的寿命、力量、权柄让渡给凡人，从此她也能不受疾病、衰老之苦。那便是结缘，将自己的一半完完全全交给对方。<br/>
与凡人相恋的神明或妖怪都不少，但做出这样选择的极为罕见。连那位龙神都咂舌地多看了他们好一会。<br/>
久理稀奇地低头看了看，在神社中浮着签纸的山泉池中，映出她面上与身侧的泷如出一辙，真正蔓延开的赤妆线。衣着花团锦簇的参拜者们自长长石阶登上，行经二人身边却视若无睹，不自觉地绕开。<br/>
“——直至乌玉吾黑发，霜降置兮覆皓白。我原本很喜欢这句的。”她偏头戏谑着说，“现在看来，已经没有机会说了。”<br/>
但是泷俯下头去，抽下她束发的纸带，在她唇上落下一吻。流丽如月华的银发和她拆散的黑发叠缠在一起，正与和歌吟咏之物别无二致。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>